Petit Ange
by Heera Ookami
Summary: Comment ça peux se terminier quand un ange s'égare sur Terre et est jugé par les Hommes ? Yoi, One Shot. NaruSasu Poème (made in moi)


**Série** : Naruto

**Auteur** : Onna Heera 

**Titre **:** Petit ange**

**Genre** :euh… bonne question… attendez que je réfléchisse deux secondes… yaoi… et pis romance un peu quand même… et puis poème-fic…

**Couples** : Naruto et Sasuke

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ne sont pas à moi et je me fais pas de sous dessus (si si j'vous jure !!!) par contre le poème est made in moi alors pas touche !!!

**Note** : Spéciale dédicace pour Vy.

**Note 2** : Une grosse prise koala à Sen pour sa bétalecture Marchi mon loupiot !!!

Petit ange

Personne ne vit rien venir et c'est seulement lorsque toutes les personnes présentes se retrouvèrent incapables de bouger que les cris cessèrent et que l'attention générale se reporta sur l'Hokage qui donna trois coups de marteau sur son bureau d'un air blasé.

- Silence. Ou je fais évacuer la salle.

Puis chaque ombre reprit sa forme initiale et chacun s'installa en silence, gêné de s'être fait reprendre comme des enfants.

- Je déclare ouvert le procès d'Uzumaki Naruto. Qu'on fasse entrer l'accusé.

La lourde porte du tribunal s'ouvrit avec un grincement pour laisser s'avancer quatre ninjas supérieurs entourant un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille et aux yeux bleus. Une certaine agitation parcourut le public mais aucun cri ne se fit entendre et chacun resta sur sa chaise. Sous bonne garde, le ninja blond s'avança et s'installa à la place qui lui était réservée après un hochement de tête respectueux et serein à l'Hokage. Après avoir discrètement répondu au salut de son ami, Shikamaru se tourna vers le jury.

- Que le Président du jury nous récapitule les accusations portées contre Uzumaki Naruto.

_Lèves tes ailes, Petit ange, lèves tes ailes_

_Elles sont fanées, Petit ange, tes ailes sont fanées_

_Elles noircissent et dépérissent_

- Uzumaki Naruto. Vous avez été accusé de différents crimes contre le village de Konoha. Parmi eux :

D'avoir laissé un ninja de vos équipiers s'enfuir lors d'une mission capitale pour le village, mettant celui-ci en péril.

D'avoir quitté le village alors que vous étiez assigné à résidence afin de retrouver le-dit déserteur.

D'avoir, lorsque les ninjas chargés de votre surveillance vous ont retrouvé, couvert sa fuite.

Pour toutes ces accusations le jury vous déclare coupable et vous condamne à la peine capitale.

_Est-ce à cause de ce démon que tu as rencontré_

_Et qui attend de pouvoir t'enlacer ?_

- Naruto.

- Hé Shika ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans ces geôles dégueus ?

- Voir un vieil ami. Si celui-ci veut bien.

- Pas de prob' Shika ! Trouve-toi un coin pas trop humide et fais comme chez toi.

L'Hokage se tourna vers ses gardes du corps et le gardien de la cellule.

- Sortez.

- Mais Hokage-sama… Il peut devenir dangereux. Il serait préférable que nous…

- C'était un ordre, pas une proposition. Dehors.

Les trois hommes déglutirent et sortirent sous le regard amusé du prisonnier alors que Shikamaru pénétrait dans la cellule et s'installait sur le sol à coté de Naruto.

- Eh bien Shika… quelle autorité ! C'est proprement renversant.

- J'ai toujours eu de l'autorité. Y'a que toi qui y est imperméable.

- Bah, j'suis imperméable à toutes les autorités moi, ricana le blond.

Le silence plana quelques secondes dans la cellule.

- Oy Shika… J'sais qu'je suis sexy en diable mais de là à venir exprès dans ce trou à rat pour matter ma belle gueule y'a un monde ! Et pis je croyais que tu étais hétéro.

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond, exaspéré, avant de se lancer.

- Que s'est-il exactement passé Naruto ?

- Y s'est passé ce qu'on a toujours su qu'il se passerait un jour. Itachi a refait son apparition. Sasuke s'est précipité. J'ai juste eu le temps de lui faire promettre de se contenter de le suivre et de m'attendre le temps que j'achève la mission qu'on effectuait. Mais quand je suis revenu à Konoha, il était déjà considéré comme déserteur et on m'a bouclé chez moi avec ordre de pas bouger. Moi autorité étant égal à beaucoup beaucoup, j'me suis barré et je suis parti à sa recherche et je l'ai retrouvé. Ca a pas été sans mal mais on l'a battu. Sasuke était blessé alors quand on a entendu mes chiens de garde débarquer à leur tour, j'ai dis à Sasuke de partir de son coté pendant que je les attirais du mien pour les semer. Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Je me suis interposé alors qu'ils partaient sur les traces de Sasuke. C'est con, j'aurai pas mon câlin ce soir…

_Regarde tes plumes tomber, Petit ange, es-tu sûr de ne pas le regretter ?_

Nouveau soupir fatigué du manipulateur d'ombre.

- Je me demande si j'arriverai à te comprendre un jour Naruto.

- Toutes les personnes sensées de mon entourage ont laissé tomber depuis longtemps. Tu dois être maso pour encore essayer, depuis le temps que tu me connais.

- Je suis sérieux Naruto. Tu as mis des années à te faire reconnaître comme ninja à part entière. Tous tes efforts étaient dirigés vers ce but et tu as fini par y arriver. Et tu as tout perdu en quelques jours… et pourtant tu as l'air de t'en ficher. Tu ne regrettes vraiment rien ?

_Je te vois sourire, Petit ange, et tes yeux s'illuminent._

- T'as beau être un génie, y'a des choses pour lesquelles tu es vraiment à la traîne.

- Hé ! Tu parles à ton Hokage là ! L'est passé où le respect qui m'est dû ?

- Dans ma poche au fond à droite la dernière fois que j'ai cherché par curiosité. Mais c'était y'a un moment, il y est peut être plus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai rien perdu du tout au fond. Tu te trompes. Le village ne m'a jamais vraiment reconnu comme une personne à part entière mais plutôt comme une arme qu'il pouvait utiliser. Mais j'ai toujours l'amour de Sasuke. J'ai toujours votre amitié. J'ai toujours profité de ce que la vie pouvait apporter, j'ai toujours vécu à fond alors non, je ne regrette rien Shika... A part mon câlin du soir.

Yeux au plafond, le brun se masse la nuque.

- Tu m'obliges à faire quelque chose que je vais peut être regretter…

-Hein ?

_Alors va, Petit ange, va_

_Nombreux seront ceux qui te maudiront, Petit ange_

_Car c'est péché que d'aimer, Petit ange, c'est péché quand on a des ailes blanches_

- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça Shika ?

- Oui.

- Je…

- Pas la peine Naruto. Je fais pas ça pour toi.

Le blond se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête.

- Tu expliqueras aux autres, Shika, hein ?

- Ok.

- Adieu.

- Adieu.

Shikamaru regarda le blond s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Pour tous, son ami repasserait au statut de « démon renard auquel il ne faut pas faire confiance » De nouveau il serait haï sauf qu'il ne serait pas seul.

- Mais ses bras t'attendent Petit ange.

Alors cours

Fais nous rêver

Rêver qu'on est libre d'aimer.

- Shika ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure de la nuit à l'orée de la forêt à parler tout seul ? T'as pété les plombs ?

- C'est rien… juste un poème qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Owari

Onna Heera

10 septembre 2004

21 h 26

Beta : Darksen  
10 sept aussi  
21h47 (ben oui, g du boulot a cote, moi ;)


End file.
